castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
List of Statistics by game
This page is intended to list the different player and game statistics used in various Castlevania games, most particularly on the metroidvania-styled titles. ''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness :''On submenus, description from the Castlevania: Curse of Darkness English instruction booklet. Player statistics *Level (LV) - Current experience level. *Hit Points (HP) - Hector's health. If this reaches 0, the game is over. *Attack Power (ATK) - Total attack power. Combines Hector's innate attack and I.D. enhancement. *Defense Power (DEF) - Total defense power. Combines Hector's innate defense and I.D. enhancement. *Strength (STR) - Strength. *Constitution (CON) - Constitution. Determines recovery time when poisoned or cursed. The higher the number, the faster the recovery time. *Luck (LCK) - Luck. Determines your chance of finding rare items. *Experience (EXP) - Current experience points. *Next (NEXT) - EXP required to reach the next level. *Gold (GOLD) - The amount of gold on hand. *Time (TIME) - The time played. Player resistances *Resistance to Poison (Poison) - Resistance to poison attacks. *Resistance to Curse (Curse) - Resistance to curse attacks. *Resistance to Stone (Stone) - Resistance to stone attacks. *Resistance to Paralyze (Paralyze) - Resistance to paralyze attacks. *Resistance to Fire (Fire) - Resistance to fire attacks. *Resistance to Ice (Ice) - Resistance to ice attacks. *Resistance to Thunder (Thunder) - Resistance to thunder attacks. *Resistance to Wind (Wind) - Resistance to wind attacks. *Resistance to Earth (Earth) - Resistance to earth attacks. *Resistance to Light (Light) - Resistance to light attacks. *Resistance to Dark (Dark) - Resistance to dark attacks. Innocent Devil statistics *Level (LV) - Current level of Innocent Devil. *Heart Total (Heart Symbol) - Current heart total. Hearts decrease as the I.D. takes damage or uses a special ability. The I.D. will no longer be able to do anything if its heart total reaches 0. Collect a certain amount of hearts to restore the I.D. to its material form. *Attack Power (ATK) - I.D. attack power. *Defense Power (DEF) - I.D. defense power. *Magical Attack Power (MAG) - I.D. magical attack power. *Agility (AGL) - I.D. agility. *Strength Boost (+ STR) - Strength boost added to Hector. *Constitution Boost (+ CON) - Constitution boost added to Hector. *Luck Boost (+ LCK) - Luck boost added to Hector. *Eat (EAT) - The number of evolution crystals given to the Innocent Devil, broken down by Sword/Axe/Spear/Knuckle/Special. The evolution route will be determined by the most accumulated evolution crystal type. *Experience (EXP) - Accumulated experience points. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' (On submenus, name from Castlevania Portrait of Ruin English Manual) Parameters Those parameters differ from Jonathan Morris to Charlotte Aulin (and vice versa). *Attack Power (ATK) *Defense (DEF) *Strength (STR) *Constitution (CON) *Intelligence (INT) *Mind (MND) *Luck (LCK) Game menu Those parameters are shared by both characters. *Play Time (TIME) - Current play time. *Game Completion Rate (RATE) - Game completion rate. *Experience (EXP) - Experience earned. *Experience Needed (NEXT) - Experience needed to level up. *Gold (GOLD) - Current money. *Level (LV) - Characters' current level. *Hit Points / Maximum Hit Points (HIT) - Current and maximum hit points. *Magic Points / Maximum Magic Points (MP) - Current and maximum magic points. *Total Kills (TOTAL KILLS) - Total number of enemies defeated. Category:Statistics